The field of the invention is sporting goods and the invention relates more particularly to golf accessories.
Numerous devices are used by golfers to improve their swing. Several centrifugal force measuring devices have been attached to or incorporated in golf clubs and such devices are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,471,794; 2,135,648; 2,223,647; 2,986,937; 3,561,272; 3,677,553; 4,168,068; and 4,363,488. Some of the devices shown in the above listed patents are incorporated into the golf club itself which would of course, change the swing weight of the golf club and make it impractical for play. Other devices are attached to the club near the club head and this again, greatly changes the swing weight. Most of the devices of the above patents have pointers and indicia which are difficult to read, expensive to fabricate or difficult to reset. Also, the devices are not adjustable for different players and different clubs.